Rédemption
by Nawaki-Chan
Summary: Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Un nazi et un Juif. Entre l'amour et la haine, les choix ne sont jamais faciles.( Narusasu. yaoi, lemon).
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un Narusasu !

Titre: Rédemption.

Auteur: Nawaki-Chan

Rating M (violence/lemon )

Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Genre: Romance/Hurt-Conform/Histoire ( Nazi-Juifs)

**Note d'auteur: Je voulez juste vous dire que c'était ma première fiction et que je n'avais pas eu de bêta pour la corriger, il reste quelques fautes que je corrige à chaque relecture, j'essaie de minimiser les fautes de français à part pour le lemon qui avait été corriger mais les fautes sont celles de conjugaison et encore aujourd'hui je la corrige, j'ai fait aussi quelque modification au niveau grammaticalement mais je ne change plus rien dès maintenant.**

**Je laisserai ma fic telle qu'elle est car c'est par nos erreurs que l'on progresse. Je peux juste vous affirmez que j'avais adoré l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

Prologue

_7 Mars 1941 _

Sasuke

Je sais que tu vas surement m'en vouloir mais je n'ai plus le choix. Ceci sera ma dernière lettre.

Je pars prochainement en Pologne, j'ai étais muté au camp Chelmno. Là-bas, je serai enfin haut gradé, mon colonel m'a fait comprendre que je prendrai certainement les commandes d'un futur camp de concentration.

Pour t'avouer, je n'ai pas du tout été enchanté. Je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Quand je me regarde dans un miroir et que j'observe ce brassard accroché a mon bras, je suis en même temps fasciné et dégouté.

Te souviens-tu du garçon que j'étais ? Tellement idiot, naïf et gentil. J'ai l'impression de me trahir de jour en jour. Toi, tu as toujours été discrèt, Timide, parfois moqueur et froid mais je me suis toujours demandé si nous pourront changés un jour.

J'ai peur que tu changes autant que moi. Nos situations actuelles sont médiocres et pourtant me voilà à aller là où le néant se propage. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'un homme de guerre finirait toujours par ce brisé. J'ai eu cette angoisse de devenir comme cela et je l'ai toujours nié mais aujourd'hui en voyant mon père, j'ai la certitude que ma mère n'avait jamais eu tort.

Fait moi la promesse que tu vivras, fait moi la promesse que tu ne seras pas emmené toi aussi. Je sais qu'un jour cette agonie du monde s'arrêtera et que l'on pourra vivre ensemble, tous les deux. Je ne veux jamais douter de notre amour. Je ne veux pas être entre la haine et l'amour.

Quand je voie tous ces gens mourir autour de moi, d'une mort pitoyable et cruelle, quand je vois ces corps lapidés, brûlés et que même après cette longue déchéance qui est la mort, leur visage reste toujours crispé par la torture et la douleur. Quand je t'imagine à leur place, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais y survivre. J'ai moi-même l'impression d'être épié chaque seconde. Ayant peur qu'ils découvrent que j'aime un homme, qui plus est un juive.

Te rappelles-tu quand je suis partis ? Je t'ai vue me regardai tristement à travers ton regard anthracite et tes lèvres ce sont délicatement poser sur les miennes. Ta présence me manque, tes moqueries que je détestais ne sont plus qu'un murmure qui hante mes nuits. Loin de toi je suis vide continuellement et je deviens cet homme que je ne voudrai jamais devenir.

Je rêve d'être a tes côté et que tu puisse pardonner mes erreurs,et même si l'ont à toujours le choix, et qu'ont fini tous par périr un jour, la vie n'a jamais eu autant de sens qu'aujourd'hui et je me rend compte que sur le quai de la gare, il y a maintenant deux années, j'aurai dû te dire que je t'aimais

.  
Mais les choses ont changées et en cet instant, je n'ai plus le droit à la rédemption...et je sais qu'un jour nous nous reverrons, je t'en fais la promesse.

_Naruto Uzumaki. ( Soldat Nazi )_

-oooOOOoooOOOOooo-

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue ( court) =D

La fiction est enfaite un long OS que je vais partager en 3 parties. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé mais je pense que je posterai la suite en intervalle d'une semaine.

N'oublions pas qu'il y aura un lemon :)

**ça me ferait très plaisir ( vraiment ! =D) si vous me laissiez un commentaire, même pour les anonymes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci est un **Narusasu** !

Titre: Rédemption

Rating M

Auteur: Nawaki-Chan

Les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto ! (dommage ^^ )

Genre: Romance/drama/histoire ( Nazi-Juifs)

Note: Je voulais dire **merci** à tous ceux qui ont mit un commentaire ! et je suis **vraiment désolé pour les fautes** de français. J'ai corrigé minutieusement ce chapitre et j'espère qui vous décevra pas. c'est la deuxième partie sur les 3.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1: Souffrance

7 Mai 1943.

Quand finira cette traque infernale ? Vais-je devoir fuir toute ma vie ? Ou simplement attendre la mort venir m'engloutir dans cette angoisse permanente. Cette peur qui m'agresse chaque jour était insupportable. Je sais que je finirai par me faire attraper, c'était qu'une question de temps.

J'étais seul dans le froid de la nuit. J'avais mal partout et mes forces me manquaient. Mon ventre crié famine, je n'avais pas mangeait depuis quelques heures et je fuyais toujours vers le Sud.

Avant tout cela, j'habitais une banlieues tranquille qui faisait partit d'une ville pas loin de Paris. Le jour où les allemands sont venus chercher les juifs pour les emmenaient dans les camps de concentrations. Mon père et ma mère sont mort d'une balle dans la tête pour leur refus de partir et mon frère avait été emmener vers la mort. Aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas si il est encore en vie.

Mon père m'avait demandé d'aller chercher du bois ce jour là et j'étais resté quelque heures en dehors de la ville et quand je suis revenu, les rues étaient vides et dans la nuit qui venait de naitre les lieux semblaient lugubres et dénudés de vie, quand je me suis précipité chez moi, une odeur de mort régnait dans ma maison. j'avais vue mes deux parents défiguraient pataugeant dans leur propre sang.

Ce jour là, Je m'étais sentie seul et vide de toute émotion. Mes genoux avaient tapés durement le sol et je ne pouvais empêcher mon âme de haïr ces gens incestes. Je ne pouvais pas cesser mes larmes de coulaient et de crier de rage le désespoir qui m'avait envahis. J'étais seul, dans la haine, baignant dans le sang de mes parents.

Je repensais aux sourires de ma mère et aux souvenirs de mon père qui m'encourager toujours dans n'importe quel situation malgré sa froideur. Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, et moi je savais que j'avais perdu une part de moi ce jour là. En apprenant le même jour que mon frère avait été emmener _là bas_, comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui j'étais un clandestin dans mon propre pays.

J'ai était traqué comme un vulgaire animal.

Tout l'hiver, j'ai parcouru les routes sous la pluie et la neige, supportant la famine et le froid.

Chaque nuit, je pouvais entendre les cris et les pleurs désespéraient qui ce propager au delà des montagnes.

Les balles fusaient comme un jeu de chasse. Les hurlements d'agonies brulants la gorge d'innocentes victimes, et toujours cette haine dans mon cœur quand _leurs_ rires carnassiers ce faisaient toujours plus fort et cruel.

Comment pouvait-ont être autant inhumains ?

Je me sentais, à chaque instant impuissant face à l'horreur de cette guerre.

Regarder les gens mourir sans jamais pouvoir éviter le pire.

Je me trouvais pathétique de vouloir encore vivre après avoir tant perdu.

Ma famille, mes amis, ma maison, mon honneur. Même en ayant l'espoir de _le_ retrouver un jour.

Aurai t-il pu changer ? Avait-il changer ?

Je me souviens de sa dernière lettre. Celle qui m'avais tourmenté pendant tellement de mois. Je la relisais chaque soir et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser couler une larme pour lui. J'étais tellement mal loin de lui, j'avais toujours l'habitude qu'il me colle avant qu'il parte. Mais c'était surtout l'amour que j'avais envers lui qui me donner ce mal. Un manque dans mon cœur qui se creuser toujours plus profondément de jour en jour. M'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans mon mutisme.

Jusqu'à notre dernière rencontre.

28 Mai 1941

Je t'ai entendu épeler mon prénom, ce mot prononcer de ta bouche avait l'air irréel. Tu t'es rapproché de moi et tu as sorti ce long fusille argenté, le métal froid sur ma peau semblé trop doux pour que ce geste vienne de toi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, tu es ma seul faiblesse, devant toi, je ne suis plus rien. Bon sang Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi suis-je si vulnérable quand tu es là ? Cette amour que j'éprouve pour toi ne devrai t-il pas exister ? Deux hommes peuvent t-ils s'aimer réellement ? Ce sentiment déroutant est réel et je ne veux pas que les gens me repoussent, je ne veux pas qu'ont me regarde avec cette haine qui est semblable dans tes yeux. Qu'est-je fait pour mériter tant de châtiment ? Mes yeux brûle et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mes jambes tremblent, je tombe à genoux devant toi...je suis si faible.

_J'ai essayé que l'on marche ensemble.  
Mais la nuit se faisait sombre.  
Je croyais que tu étais à mes côtés,  
mais je t'ai rejoins et tu étais partie,  
parfois je t'entends m'appeler,  
d'un rivage lointain et perdu.  
Je t'entends doucement pleurer sur comment nous étions avant._

Tu retire ton pistolet de ma tempe et tu recule en me fixant. A ce moment là, ton regard brûle d'une lueur inconnue. Je vois que tu hésite et tu finis par t'approcher de moi. Tu me prend par le col de ma veste et tu m'encastre dans le mur de pierre. Ton sourire deviens fou et ta présence si proche m'intimide. Tu te serre d'avantage à mon corps et je me sent frissonner par ta chaleur. Ton visage s'approche lentement et je détourne mon regard et tu me force à te regarder. Je fixe tes lèvres puis tes yeux. Quelque centimètre nous sépare et tu te détourne pour me chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

-Je suis venu

Je fixe le vide pensif, je ne comprend pas. Je reste silencieux et tremble quand je sent ta langue sur mon coup. Je ferme les yeux et une larme coule lentement sur mon visage.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer Sasuke. Dit-tu en frôlant tes lèvres sur le lobe de mon oreille.

_Pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment me sentir à ce sujet,  
quelque chose dans ta façon de bouger,  
me fait ressentir que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi,  
ça me prend de toutes les façons,  
je veux que tu restes. _

-Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je.

_Tu l'as pris avec toi quand tu es partie,  
Ces cicatrices sont juste une trace,  
Maintenant il erre perdu et blessé.  
Ce cœur que j'ai égaré. _

Tu me fixe d'un regard triste et tu caresse mon visage. Ton geste est tendre et brûle ma peau. Tu pose délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Une chaleur électrique parcourt mon corps et je sent ta langue caresser ma bouche. Ta main décent sur ma nuque qui frisonne à son contacte. Nos langues s'enroulent et notre baisé devient passionné, ardent. Tu te détache de moi et tu dépose ta tête sur mon épaule.

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis Sasuke. Tu...tu me manque tellement, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne jamais avoir le choix, de ne jamais savoir comment me comporter. Tu es le seul avec qui je me sent entier...et je sais que parfois tu préférerai me voir mort que de me voir être un homme comme mon père.

Je te sert plus fort dans mes bras et ton visage est au creux de mon coup. Je sent ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque qui frissonne sous cette douce caresse. Moi aussi Naruto. Je suis entier quand tu es près de moi. Tu le sais, il n'y a jamais eu de mot pour décrire se que l'ont ressent. Mais aujourd'hui, à tes côté, je suis impuissant face à cette société, cette déchéance continuelle. Mon cœur bas frénétiquement et ta main mate se pose sur mon torse.

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre Sasuke. Tu es le seul qui a su faire partir cette part de vide dans mon cœur. Toi, tu t'accroche désespérément à se reste de bonté en moi. Nous avons plus rien à perdre. Nous avons jamais eux notre place dans ce monde. J'ai toujours voulu détruire ce liens entre nous, mais j'ai jamais pu...car je sais que ça nous aurait brisé...tout les deux. Ça parait stupide mais...sans toi, je me sent continuellement vide. Le monde autour de moi deviens gris et morne, rien est parfait quand tu n'es pas là...parce que je crois que...je t'aime.

_La raison pour laquelle je m'accroche,  
c'est parce que j'ai besoin que ce vide s'en aille.  
C'est drôle, tu es celui qui est brisé, mais je suis le seule qui avait besoin d'être sauvée.  
Parce que quand tu ne voies jamais les lumières, il est difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux est enfermé. _

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre. Dans ce monde plus rien me retient à par toi. Est-ce si anormal d'aimer un autre homme ? J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je t'aime et sa me suffit pour vivre, je n'est pas besoin de la haine des autres tant que tu es la. Mais toi...est-ce que tu ressent la même chose...Sasuke ?

_Ce n'est pas plus que la vie que tu vis.  
Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose que tu prends, c'est offert.  
Nous tournons en rond, et en rond, et en rond, et en rond.  
Maintenant dis-moi maintenant,  
dis-moi maintenant,  
dis-moi que tu sais _

- Oui...moi aussi je t'aime... Naruto. Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous ne pouvons pas.

_- _Je sais...c'est pour ça que je part, je savais que je n'allais plus te revoir. Qu'une simple lettre ne pouvait pas suffire. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire adieu.

-Nous nous reverrons Naruto ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis comme je suis aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner...s'il te plait..Restons amis. suppliais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Je ne pourrai jamais le supporter. Je fait ça pour te protéger. Avait-il dit en se desserrant de mon étreinte.

- Et après Naruto...après cette guerre ?

Je voyais son visage rempli de souffrance et de larme. Je pouvais ressentir cette détresse qui s'emparer de son âme et qui l'englober dans une étreinte brisée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser, sous des gémissements douloureux. Commençant à ouvrir la ceinture de son uniforme sous mes doigts tremblants tout en léchant son coup bronzé, je pouvais sentir ses nerfs tendus sous sa peau délicate et tacher de cicatrices. Ses mains me poussa avec violence sur la roche dure et je pouvais voir ses larmes redoublés avant de se détourner de moi.

-Il n'y aura jamais de fin Sasuke.

Il était parti. A jamais. Je savais pertinemment que notre amours était impossible, nous avions rien décidé sur nos sentiments. C'était le seul homme que j'aimais...mais c'était aussi la seul personne.

Il n'avait jamais pleurer avant ce _jour là. _

_«_ _Je veux que tu restes.  
Restes..  
Je veux que tu restes avec moi »_

Jusqu'au petit matin, je compte chaque minute. Les secondes défilent et me transpercent comme des stalactites aiguisées. Nous sommes le 7 Mai 1943, il gèle. Assis, frigorifié, je ne peux plus bouger. Je m'accroche à mon sac , c'est tout ce qui me reste: mes papiers d'identité. J'attends, mais je ne sais même pas quoi. J'attends que la nuit s'en aille et qu'un miracle se produise, j'attends et j'ai envie de mourir là. Je crève de trouille. La nuit ne veut pas finir et je suis à découvert. Seule. Tous les magasins sont fermés. Derrière moi, je le sens, je l'entends, il y a des gens qui parlent fort. Je ne veux pas bouger de peur de me faire remarquer. Pas me déplacer, de peur de tomber sur des fous, des Nazis. Les passants me frôlent, et je sursaute. Une sirène retentit, je pleure. Mes yeux se raccrochent aux couples à l'air inoffensif, aux amoureux de la nuit, aux ouvriers pressés du petit matin. Eux ne peuvent pas me faire de mal…

Le soleil se lève enfin et mon soulagement est immense. Je peux recommencer à bouger. Mes muscles sont des blocs de béton.

Je suis enfermée dans un cauchemar boueux. Tombée dans un gouffre glissant dont je ne trouve pas la sortie. J'erre dans les rues Je tourne, je vire, j'oublie en me fondant dans la foule. Je traverse le centre-ville et je me mêle aux lécheurs de vitrines. Je file vers le Sud, parmi les gens qui espère encore. Parc floral, bois lugubre, je suis à la trace les chemins déserts et regarde s'éloigner quelque soldat français. Je compte mes pas, je vois filer les heures. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis des lustres. Mon estomac est mort. Mon cerveau est à l'arrêt. Que fait-on quand on n'a plus de chez soi ? Personne, jusqu'à présent, ne m'a jamais donné la réponse. Pourtant j'ai un espoir au fond de moi. Le soir arrive et je me retrouve dans la même situation. J'ai pu marcher quelque kilomètres. Demain j'essayerai de prendre le train.

Je vois au loin une miteuse auberge au fond d'une ruelle sombre. J'avance en trainant les pieds et sort quelque sous de ma poche en poussant la porte en bois.

Je suis habillais comme un simple citoyens et je vois encore des femmes se retournés en me voyant arriver. Je fait de simple salutation à l'aubergiste et demande une chambre pour une nuit. Ce soir, je ne veux pas dormir dehors. Je mangerais qu'une simple pomme voler.

-Désolé mais nous sommes Complet.

J'entends un type complètement bourré crier qu'il a soif et j'observe la femme qui me fait face. Ses lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire aguicheurs. Ses cheveux châtain qui volent devant ses yeux et se penche en mettant ses seins sous mes yeux.

-Mais si tu veux...il y a toi et moi dans...ma chambre. Susurra t-elle d'une voix qui m'insupporter.

-Non merci. Je préfère dormir dehors. Marmonais-je froidement en me détournant.

- Non attend ! Il me reste une chambre.

Je m'avance en soupirant et paye rapidement avant de demander les clefs de ma chambre et de la suivre dans des couloirs étroits et mal éclairé. Elle s'arrête devant une porte en bois sans numéro.

- C'est la seul chambre qui nous reste, c'était un ancien bureaux donc ce n'est très pas grand. Dit-elle en me fixant.

-Hm. Dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je m'installe dans un petit bureau vide et frôle mes doigts sur la surface plate, je sort la pomme de mon sac et la mange lentement. Je vois un simple lit en toile rêche. Au mur, des rangées de dossiers gris sur des étagères en bois. Tout à côté de moi, deux chaises et une armoire abimée. Je me sent en sécurité. Je m'allonge, sans dormir, et la chaleur aidant, mes neurones recommencent à fonctionner. Mes larmes coulent doucement, et ne s'arrêtent que quand une voix allemande retentit à l'extérieur qui semblait furieuse. La peur envahis mon corps me fessant lever d'un bond en marchant sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte. Cette voix était froide et austère...pourtant si familière.

La peur S'immisçait désagréablement dans tout mon corps quand le son de la voix était plus proche.

- Vous..vous de pouvais pas ! entendais-je derrière la porte, c'était la femme de tout a l'heure, sa voix tremblait et elle semblait être furieuse.

J'avais pris la poignet de la porte délicatement entre mes doigts tremblants et la tirant pour voir ce qu'il se passer au fond du couloir. Tout était sombre et lugubre et je ne pouvais pas voir le corps de l'homme allemand qui était caché par un mur, j'apercevais la femme de dos se figeai.

-Traitre ! Cria-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ont avaient un accord !

Des Ricanements cruel faisaient échos dans les couloirs et des frissons parcourant tout mon corps en me rappelant les rires toujours plus fort que l'ont pouvaient entendre au delà des montagnes. Des chuchotements sarcastiques qui faisaient reculé la femme toujours plus vers le mur. Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux ternes. Puis un soubresaut dégoutant m'avais parcouru en voyant du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Tournant sa tête vers moi d'un regard incompréhensif puis s'écroulant lentement sur le sol inerte, un bruit métallique tombant avec elle et je pouvais apercevoir une longue lame argenté enfoncée dans son abdomen dont le sang imprégna le tapis. Des hauts le cœur me pris à la gorge puis la peur me prenant d'avantage, la sentant me ronger de l'intérieur, des vertiges me faisant basculé en arrière stoppant mes pas. Je fit claquer ma porte avec violence courant pour prendre mon sac et je m'était dirigé vers la fenêtre pour essayer de casser la vitre. J'endentais les pas se rapprochés et je ne pouvais plus retenir mes cris de rage envers cette fenêtre qui aller me condamné.

J'avais arrêté tout mouvement en constatant que l'homme avait défoncé la porte. J'étais de dos prostré vers l'extérieur. Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur mon visage pâle. J'en avait mare de pleurer et de vivre continuellement dans la peur. J'entendais les pas calmes et régulier de l'individu qui se rapprochaient de moi. Je ne pouvais que resserrer le bois de l'encadrement entre mes doigts. Angoissé d'être dans la même pièce qu'un meurtrier. Ses doigts frôlaient mon dos en les glissants délicatement sur mon torse en plaçant d'avantage ses mains sur mon corps. Mon souffle fut coupé par le dégout et la peur.

C'était la fin.

Ses bras c'étaient enroulés autour de mon ventre caressant ma peau par dessus mon pull noir, ce geste qui m'avait étonné et frustré m'avait figé par réflexe . Je pouvais sentir un souffle chaud sur ma nuque qui me faisait frissonné et son corps se collait d'avantage au mien. Mes yeux s'étaient fermer doucement. Son étreinte m'emprisonnait avec douceur et je sentais mon dos s'humidifiait au contacte de son visage.

Un souffle brulant. Les pleurs d'un homme brisé. Un chuchotement tremblant.

« Sasuke »

Sa voix, son odeur...c'était lui.

OoooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

Note fin : euhmmmm...pour la fin, les explications sont pour le prochain et dernier chapitre ( :D ), il y aura évidemment un lemon Narusasu

En tout cas j'espère que mon chapitre ne vous a pas déçus :( et que vous l'avez aimé ! ) et **ça me ferai vraiment plaisir que vous me laissiez un commentaire, même pour les anonymes.**

Le prochain sera pour bientôt :p Si vous le voulez xD


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci est un **Narusasu !** (légèrement OCC mais bon, tout s'explique )

Titre: Rédemption

Auteur: Nawaki-Chan

Rating M

Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ! ( dommage )

Genre: Romance/Hurt-Conform /Histoire ( Nazi-Juifs)

Note d'auteur: J'ai fait une correction personnelle il y a peu de temps mais **je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qui restes**. Ce chapitre avait été très difficile à écrire mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire ! Pour le lemon j'ai mit les émotions en valeur et il n'est pas pov Sasuke mais externe , vous le verrez par vous même.

**Je remercie** **tous ceux qui m'ont mit un commentaire**.

Sur ce, **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture** !

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Chapitre 2: Réconfort

Surpris, je m'étais brusquement retourné vers la personne qui avait pénétré ma chambre. C'était impossible, il était là devant moi. Quand je m'étais retourné, j'avais croisé un magnifique visage, ayant les yeux bleus. Je ne savais pas comment agir. Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur d'être face à lui ou être simplement heureux par sa présence. J'avais toujours cet étrange sentiment de sécurité mais aussi de crainte. Pourtant à cet instant son visage reflétait celui d'un homme soulagé et terrifié. Il me semblait tellement humain...

-Naruto. Murmurai-je en le regardant. Que...que fait tu là ?

-...Je ne sais pas. murmura-il en baissant ses yeux d'un regard assombri. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi, je...je ne sais plus.

Ses yeux étaient humidifiés par les larmes et ses mains s'étaient posées tremblantes sur mon corps et elles frôlaient chaque parcelle de mon corps par-dessus les tissus de mes vêtements. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension et j'ignorais la raison d'un tel regard qui me déstabilisait. J'étais soulagé de le voir mais intimidé par sa prestance et tout ce que son corps pouvait dégagé.

Celle d'un homme aussi cruel que bon qui reflétait en lui-même la virilité a l'état pur. Son corps était parfaitement sculpté et son visage était magnifique, deux grands yeux bleus, un nez fin et une bouche rosé et pulpeuse. Les trois cicatrices qui étaient imprégnées sur ses joues lui donné un air sauvage qui pouvait mettre à ses pieds n'importe quelle personne. Mais derrière son physique parfait, je pouvais voir les cernes sous ses yeux causés par la fatigue et son visage grave qui montrer une tristesse cachée qui semblait presque irréelle. Son uniforme portait ses fardeaux et ses craintes, le faisant passer pour un homme sans limite, sans failles et qui pourtant était soumis par la volonté des autres, coincer entre ses propres sentiments et celui du devoir.

Des hommes comme d'autres, ayant étaient manipulés par des hommes fous. Ceux qui étaient des monstres ne pouvaient que procréer des monstres. Car chaque homme était assez naïf pour croire en un future meilleure mais qui détruisait chaque instant présent. C'était cruel et inutile. Mais quand la société en avait décidé ainsi, quand les choix d'un seul homme ne pouvaient contredire aucune personne, craignant un peuple entier soumis à une volonté unique et égoïste. Cherchant le pouvoir et tuant des innocents par une haine qui n'avait pas raison d'être. Ont ne pouvait pas leur demander pourquoi ils les détestait. Ils disaient juste ce qu'ils avaient appris à l'école. Ils avaient simplement appris à haïr.

Je voyais l'homme face à moi qui étais épris entre le sentiment de haine et d'amour. Cet homme, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, je pouvais me sentir toujours sereins à ses côté. Mais quand il était rentré par obligation dans l'armée Nazi, en raison de son père qui lui avait obligé pour l'honneur de sa famille .Depuis, il avait changé de jour en jour. Déchirer par des sentiments incertain et contradictoire. Celui qui m'avait sorti de mon mutisme par ses sourires radieux, ses regards heureux et sa gentillesse qui n'égalait pas celle d'un ange, mais Naruto, avait fini par sombrer. J'avais été face à sa déchéance et j'avais été impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais tellement inutile que j'avais parfois envie de disparaître, de ne jamais être a la hauteur. Un sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait continuellement.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué cette femme ? demandais-je d'un ton froid. Elle ne te n'avait rien fait.

Ses mains s'étaient stoppé et son visage s'était redressé lentement et son regard me fixait durement puis avec douceur.

-C'est vrai, elle ne m'a rien fait, répondit-il en riant légèrement. Puis son regard s'assombrit devenant presque malsain. Mais elle voulait ta mort contre de l'argent. Alors, je l'ai tué.

Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés et j'observais incompréhensif le visage impassible qui me faisait face.

-Mais...pou...pourquoi ?

Son visage se crispa d'une mou moqueuse puis éclata de rire sous mon regard éberlué. Décidément, je n'arrivais plus à le comprendre.

- Mais Sasuke, as-tu oublié ce que tu es vraiment ? As-tu simplement idée à quel point les nazis ont la rage contre vous. Les Juifs.

Son visage était redevenu sérieux et il s'était détourné de moi pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il regardait le mur d'un regard vide puis s'était tourné vers moi d'un air grave.

-Tu ne peux...même pas imaginé à quel point ils peuvent...te détester, à quel point ils peuvent te haïr.

-Et...toi, est-ce que tu ressens la même chose... Naruto...? demandais-je en le fixant tristement.

Son silence avait été sa seule réponse, je voulais savoir, je devais savoir. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le doute toute ma vie. Mes pas étaient lourds et je m'étais assis face à lui sur le lit. Mon visage était sérieux et déterminé.

-Répond moi...j'ai..j'ai besoin de savoir. Suppliai-je en lui prenant les main.

-Sasuke. Je te hais autant que je t'aime, finit-il par dire.

- Mais...pourquoi Naruto ? Demandais-je, les sourcils froncés.

-Mes sentiments pour toi sont contradictoires. Je te hais par-dessus tout, comme je t'aime à la folie. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes sentiments, je crois que... j'ai peur de souffrir.

Mes mains s'étaient resserrées sur les siennes. Nos regards ne se détachèrent plus. Et Naruto avait souri tristement, je voyais son visage se rapprocher lentement et ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Le baiser était doux et passionné. Jusqu'à qu'il renverse mon corps sur le matelas. Lui au-dessus de moi.

- Je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Je suis tellement désolé. Murmura-t-il entre deux baisés.

- Tu es juste qu'un idiot dit-je en souriant face au visage dépité de mon compagnon.

Naruto s'allongea brusquement à côté de moi et tourna la tête pour me regarder.

-Je dois repartir Sasuke. Si je suis venue aujourd'hui c'est parce que je suis devenu commandant et une réunion importante est organisée demain. Un rapport sur chaque camp sera donné. La plupart des hommes haut gradés et dangereux seront là. Et je voulais...

-...Je vais me doucher. Maugrée-je froidement en me levant précipitamment.

-Mais...

-Reposes-toi, tu en as besoin Naruto, je ne serai pas long.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais revenu dans la chambre et Naruto s'était endormis. Il était serein et calme, sa respiration était régulière et son visage avait presque l'air irréel. J'avançais lentement vers lui avec qu'une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille et je m'étais assis sur le lit en bois. Je caressais son visage doux et bronzé en repassant avec mes doigts ses cicatrices. Il était tellement beau. Une larme coulait sur ma joue.

J'étais affreusement triste. J'avais l'impression que toute la terre ne voulait pas de notre amour. À quoi bon s'aimer si c'était pour se voir rarement, dans le secret et la crainte. J'étais frustré contre cette société qui m'empêcher d'être heureux. Rien n'était beau, rien n'était jamais parfait, tout...absolument tout était compliqué. Quand ? Quand vais-je pouvoir dormir sans craindre de ne jamais me réveiller ? C'était se battre contre une cause inutile mais c'était impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans lui. C'était affreusement douloureux, ce mal me prenait de partout. J'étais perdu dans une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Je finissais par plus me comprendre moi-même. Autant que lui et moi. Quand je suis loin de lui, je me sens continuellement vide. Quand tout devient réalité et que nos rêves se brisent. Le désespoir fait place à une souffrance inébranlable.

En m'allongeant à côté de lui, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, ma tête poser au creux de son coup. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer pour lui...pour nous. Jusqu'à que je finisse par m'endormir. Près de lui.

Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais les hommes espéraient toujours. La traque continuerait. tant qu'il y avait de l'amour, il y avait de la haine. Et tel sera notre décision...sera notre avenir.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Le soleil levant éclairait ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Il s'y noya un instant, éblouie par tant de lumière, de fraîcheur et de paix, gambadant dans un champ de blé où une brise légère soufflait pour l'apaiser. Bien sûr, Il l'aimait. Le brun caressa lentement les cheveux blonds, quelques larmes coulant encore, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit sur l'ange endormi.

Naruto se réveilla dans un couché de soleil. Il avait dormi bien plus et bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurai cru. La silhouette fine d'un jeune homme se profilait sur les draps. C'était lui.

Assoupie, Sasuke s'était fait une place à ses côtés sur le lit un peu surélevé, et il soupirait en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Il avait du pleurer un peu, mais il n'en était que plus beau, son corps frôlant le drap sous lequel Naruto était encore enseveli. Il bougea un peu, posa sa main sur sa joue, Il se réveilla et lui sourit en relevant la tête.

-Sasuke…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de chuchoter :

-Je sais…

Sa voix se brisa malgré ses précautions. Le brun savait que si il parlait fort devant lui il allait exploser et se jeter dans ses bras. Visiblement, même ainsi il ne pouvait pas se retenir. La tristesse de leur séparation, Sasuke l'avait déjà depuis longtemps bien consumée, mais le malaise de voir Naruto triste, de percevoir dans ses yeux cette impression d'impuissance et de nervosité qui n'avait pour lui pas lieu d'être, par ce que ce n'était pas lui, pas comme ça, Sasuke ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras, frottant son dos doucement de sa main droite, sentant son corps se soulever au rythme des sanglots que le brun versait pour lui sans qu'il le sache.

- Chut… Sasuke, je suis là… Pardon.

Sasuke releva la tête.

- Naruto…

-Chut…

-Naruto…

-Ne dis rien… Je suis désolé…

-Naruto… C'est pas ça…

Sasuke avait enfin eut assez de volonté pour ajouter quelques mots, Naruto le regarda, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est toi Naruto… C'est pour toi que… que je pleure je…

Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite, il avait réalisé. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, déposant de légers baisers apaisants sur son épaule dénudée. Il était si beau, il l'aimait tellement…

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, dessinant sur Sasuke des ombres, des formes, des images qu'il voulait toucher du bout des doigts, qu'il désirait caresser. Il y voyait des fleuves, des rivières, glissant son index sur sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un frisson. Il y avait son corps plaqué contre son torse nu, leurs deux peaux séparées par une simple serviette. Il y avait tous ces trésors qu'il contenait, toute cette vie, tous ces sourires, toute cette force qu'il lui donnait. Il y avait sa voix qui s'éteignait à présent en une litanie incompréhensible.

Naruto continuait de promener ses mains sur le corps blanc de Sasuke, embrasé par les couleurs de l'astre flamboyant auquel il le comparait, il avait envie qu'il cesse de pleurer, il avait envie de le toucher encore plus, de lui donner tout son amour pour qu'il arrête de laisser couler ses larmes…

-Naruto… Je t'aime.

La phrase ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Aussi vite qu'il avait déclaré, aussi vite que les gouttes d'eaux s'étaient stoppées dans leur course, le brun s'était jeté sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant passionnément.

Naruto, d'abord surpris, répondit avec toute sa fureur au baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke, le rapprochant encore de lui pour bien lui montrer que si il l'aimait, lui, Sasuke lui appartenait comme il lui avait toujours appartenu, et il pourrait compter sur lui du début jusqu'à la fin.

Ses doigts effleuraient la peau du jeune homme descendant sur ses bras, puis passant sur la serviette blanche en allant jusqu'aux reins, puis remontant devant, au niveau où la serviette se séparait en deux, là où il voulait glisser ses mains, pour toucher. Pour donner. Pour aimer.

Naruto continua son manège, laissant sa main droite sur le ventre de Sasuke, là où il pourrait d'un seul mouvement enlever le tissu gênant dès qu'il lui ferait comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Sa bouche continuait à embrasser, à faire glisser sa langue, sur la joue, l'oreille, puis la nuque de Sasuke dont le souffle commençait à se faire entendre.

-Naruto…

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom le rendit fou. Il arracha la serviette d'un geste, embrassant avec plus de force et de possession la peau blanche, allant doucement exercer sa passion sur son torse.

Sasuke sentait le jeune homme, ses lèvres sur son corps, et le corps brûlant de tendresse de celui-ci, les muscles contractés par la position, le dévorant de l'envie qu'il avait de lui, son âme semblant s'être éloignée qui lui donnait un air sauvage et bestial, la pureté remplacée par la luxure.

Il voyait ce visage revenir à lui de temps à autre, lui montrant par ses regards enflammés tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Sasuke s'allongea sur lui, se laissant aller aux baisers et aux morsures douces que Naruto appliquait toujours sur sa gorge, mais encore un peu gêné de sa nudité sur le corps du blond. Il le retourna sous lui en un instant, Sasuke voyait toujours ses yeux enfiévrés, sa bouche légère, sa langue marquant des sillons humides sur la pointe de ses tétons. Il sentit son désir, son envie de lui, Il avait ces yeux plantés dans les siens, lâchant des promesses à la pelle, des promesses de bonheur.

Sasuke aurait voulu l'aider.

le blond le sentait se cambrer sous lui, excitée par la situation, il entendait sa voix souffler son prénom avec insistance, Sasuke tentait de bouger ses mains, mais rien ne se produisait, il était comme immobilisé par son désir, il ne pouvait même pas rendre à Naruto ses caresses.

Il s'en était bien aperçu, et évitant son regard, il saisit les deux mains pudiquement inactives de Sasuke et les plaqua sur son torse, lui faisant sentir les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur, reprenant ses baisers sur le buste du jeune juif qui cherchait désespérément à manier ses doigts sans oser pour autant.

Naruto suçota un peu plus vivement les téton durci par le plaisir du brun, il eut un sursaut et toute inhibition disparut tout à coup. Sasuke glissa ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe brûlant de Naruto et baissa la fermeture éclair, il enleva son pantalon d'un coup sec, se rejetant au dessus du brun, le caleçon suivit rapidement. La rougeur des joues de Sasuke en sentant ce corps contre le sien semblait être la dernière marque de doute.

- Sasuke, je t'aime...

Il avait dit cela dans un râle, un ronronnement presque, continuant son travail, caressant le torse pâle, les deux enveloppes couvertes de sueur se collant l'une à l'autre, Sasuke avait fini de douter.

Ils s'aimaient.

Le brun fit glisser ses mains à son tour sur la peau halée, ses doigts suivant les cicatrices. il désirait plus, au lieu de rester inactif, il voulait presque provoquer, mordre, montrer son amour et sa passion si longtemps retenue, il glissa de nouveau ses mains sur le torse bronzé en sueur, sur les abdominaux, pour les laisser vagabonder sur le sexe tendu de son futur amant.

Naruto poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir quand il le saisit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté et qu'il puisse prendre les rênes. Le brun glissa à son tour ses lèvres sur les épaules musclées, sur le torse convoité. Il mordait par endroits sans s'en rendre compte tant sa volonté d'aimer, tant son envie était forte. Naruto soupirait légèrement de plaisir, sentant la bouche du jeune homme se rapprocher de la verge tendue déjà traitée par la main.

Le désir si visible du blond ne sembla même pas surprendre Sasuke qui le prit en bouche en quelques secondes, lui arrachant une plainte de délice en enroulant sa langue autour et y appliquant quelques mouvements d'avant en arrière. Naruto éprouva un plaisir si intense qu'il dut se tenir au drap, le déchirant presque sous la pression que Sasuke lui faisait subir, puis en un poing de jouissance rageur s'enfonçant dans sa peau lorsqu'il la fit reculer pour que le partage ne cesse pas si tôt, prononçant le nom de son aimé. Sasuke monta doucement, léchant les gouttes de sueur, pour embrasser les lèvres qui venaient à sa rencontre.

Naruto le renversa sous lui. La bouche brulante du blond prit possession de chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, marquant le cou opalin, caressant la gorge pâle, effleurant rapidement le torse finement musclé avant de remonter vers son oreille.

_-J'ai envie de toi…_

_Aussitôt, il sentit les mains fortes du blond soulever lentement ses jambes pour lui permettre de se placer entre elles._

_Le temps s'écoula, Naruto faisant le pas sur son envie pressante pour prendre soin du brun, le préparant à sa venue. Dans sa crainte, Sasuke fut touché par cette attention. Encore une fois, Naruto lui prouvait qu'il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux, faisant passer ses désirs avant les siens. _

_Après un temps qu'il ne put déterminer, trop perdu dans les sensations qui devenait peu à peu de plus en plus délicieuses, Sasuke se tendit en sentant enfin contre ses fesses le membre empli de désir du blond, d'une taille conséquente. _

_Remarquant aussitôt sa crainte, Naruto vint capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il occupa son esprit tandis que, le plus précautionneusement du monde, il força lentement son entrée. _

_Vivement, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et siffla de douleur. Naruto se stoppa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, et l'embrassa à nouveau rapidement avant de le regarder dans les yeux d'un regard brulant d'amour._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke réussit enfin à s'habituer à sa présence. Il expira lentement, laissant ces nouvelles sensations l'envahir. C'était…étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable, une fois la douleur première passé. _

Sasuke donna un coup de hanches, faisant perdre l'esprit au jeune homme. Il lui lança un regard provocant avant de l'enlacer, attirant sa bouche à Sasuke et lui mordillant les lèvres sauvagement, susurrant un « oui » qui fit perdre à Naruto toute conscience de ses actes.

Il commença alors un mouvement de va et vient, plus heureux qu'on ne pouvait l'être, un sentiment de bonheur mêlé à ce désir et à ce bien-être présent qui le rendait fou au creux de l'estomac et du cœur.

« Je t'aime tellement Sasuke… » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer avant d'accélérer doucement la cadence, arrachant au jeune brun des gémissements de plaisir, grognant lui même lors de ses coups plus violents.

Ils étaient corps sur corps, cœurs à cœurs, les battements et les cris résonnant dans la pièce comme un tambour battant. Sasuke avait le poids de Naruto sur lui, l'étouffant presque, sentant cette étreinte si forte, amoureuse, presque colérique autour de lui, une prison où il s'était enfermé lui même, de sa propre volonté. Naruto se sentait si lourd et si puissant à la fois, alors qu'il possédait l' homme qu'il aimait, se demandant vaguement comment il parvenait à supporter le fardeau qu'il était malgré ses efforts pour se tenir sur ses mains.

Il accéléra encore, perdant finalement complètement toute notion des choses et fermant à demi les yeux alors que Sasuke ne cessait de se cambrer sous lui. Il oubliait sa douleur, sa peine, et même son désir ne le faisait plus rager, il ne sentait même plus sa propre existence, ne se laissant vivre que pour cet instant, si la notion de vie et de mort était encore présente dans son esprit embrumé de jouissance.

Ne plus exister… Et l'aimer.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, perdus dans le corps de l'autre. Ils faisaient l'amour en une guerre d'êtres et de membres enlacés, Sasuke remontant ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto. Ils se sentaient encore plus.

La sueur coulant des épaules du garçon où le brun avait enfoncé ses ongles et des tempes de Sasuke qui serrait les dents sous la folie qui s'était emparée de lui leur rappelait vaguement leur statut, leurs guerres de tous les jours et le liquide rouge que d'autres en ce moment faisaient verser à leur place.

Naruto voulait bien perdre toutes les guerres, mourir au combat s'il le fallait, il pouvait bien être ce soldat allongé dans la boue, blessé, attendant la mort et la voyant arriver avec soulagement, il n'aurait pas été plus heureux et plus entier qu'à cet instant. Il se sentait venir, Il attrapa le sexe du brun qui jouit violemment dans la main du blond, son corps se cambra et il agrippa les draps au point que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent sous la pression. Sasuke criant son prénom en un dernier appel, raccourcissant encore le moment de la fin. Naruto se répandit dans lui et poussant un dernier râle de plaisir, Sasuke se détendant lentement avec lui après l'effort.

Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux. Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir laissé passer quelque chose, comme s'il avait perdu, il aurait voulu donner encore plus à Sasuke, il aurait voulu que jamais il ne cesse de gémir sous ses doigts, que jamais il n'arrête de se cambrer pour haleter entre ses bras, alors qu'il se retirait et tombait sur le côté, épuisé. Est-ce que c'était comme perdre une guerre ? Est-ce que l'amour était également fait de ça ? Non, c'était juste qu'il s'était senti si vivant en cet instant que l'idée d'une mort imminente ne l'effrayait pas ni ne l'étonnait.

Il se pencha sur son oreille, lui murmurant en un doux soupir un dernier « Je t'aime », lui répondant puis tournant la tête pour recevoir le baiser qu'il lui donna.

- et maintenant Naruto. Murmura Sasuke.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Sasuke ? Accepterais-tu ma rédemption ? Pourra tu pardonnais les péchés que j'ai commis pendant tant d'années ? Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Naruto.

-Alors...demain, tu pendras le train, tu partiras vers l'Espagne et...quand la guerre ne sera plus. Je te rejoindrai Sasuke et nous vivrons heureux.

-Je t'attendrai Naruto. Même si ça prendra du temps, je t'attendrai toute ma vie.

Des larmes de joie coulaient des yeux bleus redevenus plus purs que le ciel, Sasuke retint également un sanglot de bonheur et leur sommeil fut scellé d'un autre langoureux baiser qui prouvait tout leur amour.

_« Tu as été le dieu qui a veillé sur moi, tu as cru que s'étaie moi qui t'avais sauvé, mais tu as eu tort, tu as toujours cru en moi quand j'avais sombré, je ne pourrai jamais égaler ta bonté qui avait su me pardonner par ton amour._

_Il n'y a qu'un dieu qui donne la rédemption à un homme. Moi, j'ai cru en toi et je t'ai aimé inconditionnellement, sans limite...sans failles. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un dieu pour cela, je n'ai besoin que de ta présence et de ton amour. Tu as su me redonner l'espoir que j'avais perdu, croyant en cette haine incomprise. Me combattant chaque jour face à mes sentiments contradictoires._

_La rédemption et le souhait d'être racheté et d'être libre. Aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, je l'étais._

_Je ne pouvais que te souffler un « merci » cette nuit-là._

_Je sais que l'on se reverra, ça avait toujours été notre promesse et ce n'est pas cette guerre qui nous empêchera d'aimer._

_tel sera notre décision...sera notre avenir. _

_Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiwa._

___Extrait du journal Intime de Naruto Uzumaki._

Fin.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

**Cette fiction est la première que j'ai écrite ( pareil pour le lemon, c'est le premier que j'ai écris...d'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi ? je suis curieuse de savoir xD)**

Au début, j'ai voulu faire une death-fic mais j'ai changée d'avis pour la simple et bonne raison, que je trouvais personnellement qu'ils avaient trop souffert et qu'ils méritaient d'être ensemble. Mais j'ai surtout centré cette fiction dans les **émotions** et j'espère avoir réussi ;)

Des heures et des heures d'écriture mais le pire c'est la correction ! Je n'avais pas de beta et je voulais pas décevoir les gens...

J'aimerai vraiment avoir **vos avis**..même une petite review xD

**Ca me ferait énormément plaisir**.

À bientôt !


End file.
